Doc
is an eccentric scientist. One of the oldest characters he assisted Bernard Senior in establishing New Hammerston. He is currently assisting the zompire Dominik in finding a cure for the zombie virus. Background Pre Story Prior to the story assisted Bernard Senior in setting up New Hammerston. At some point he established a laboratory in the colony. Chapter Two Introduced in I Am Powerfist helps perform a number of tests on Joe. Based upon the results he concludes that Joe's abilities only kick in when Joe is threatened. next appears in Party of Three where he supplies the party with some anti-vampire bullets. In Regroup he then collects the bullets, as well as being intrigued by the nature of the now zompire Dominik. Chapter Four In Doc’s Findings informs the group as to just what zompires are (telling them that they're caused by the vampire and zombie viruses existing in a state of equilibria). Intrigued by what he could learn from the zompires, sets out alongside Jess and Jake to capture Dominik. Arriving at the church the group confronts the zompire. Although Dominik proves too strong for the group, manages to convince him to come with them after a psychic conversation. Returning to New Hammerston imprisons Dominik in his lab, though the elder has no trouble in escaping his cell (much to the knowledge of ). Following this appears to have agreed to leave with Dominik. Chapter Five Following the break in of his lab, assists Dominik in escaping New Hammerston much to the dismay of the other humans. Chapter Six After their escape from New Hammerston and Dominik work on establishing a new lab in the wastes. Chapter Seven is shown alongside Dominik just putting the finishing touches to their laboratory. Just before heading off to rest, Dominik explains that a group from New Hammerston is on their way. Though is apathetic to their cause, Dominik doubts whether he will remain the same upon their meeting. later arrives with Dominik, blocking out a number of holes in the wall (which were letting sun in) to allow the zompire to reach Jess and Rosa. While Dominik battles Jess, the latter calls out to though is hesitant to help. Following Dominik and Rosa's exit (and the arrival of the Night Stalkers) Doc reveals declares that Rosa holds the cure to the zombie virus and he thus orders the Night Stalkers to help him track her. As he explores the building (looking for Rosa and Dominik) comes across a group of zompires, though easily dispatches them. Coming across Rosa and Dominik he finds Rosa ruminating over existence. After enquiring as to the location of Dominik, Rosa responds that even elders seem afraid of death. As confronts her about what happened, Rosa explains that she merely did to Dominik what he did to Jess. When Rosa suggests that they return to New Hammerston, cautiously agrees. Returning to the Night Stalkers, Doc explains how they will be returning to New Hammerston with a special guest. Chapter Eight is present when Harry announces that Smyth won't be able to survive. Upon Rosa suggesting they turn him he is intrigued, though interrupted by the detection of Joe's group. He is present when Bernie checks on his sister, and when Rosa turns Smyth. Following Rosa and Bernie going to check on Joe, he arrives following Smyth's turning. He later prevents Joe (who has lost his memory) from searching for his sister, though eventually lets him leave on Samuel's orders. While they wait for the others to return talks to Samuel. Upon returning to New Hammerston he (along with the rest of the group) are met by Jake, who attempts to fire on them (though and Bernie try to convince him otherwise). After Rosa deals with the soldiers is shown to be impressed by her powers. He then returns to his lab where he discusses future plans with the others. Along with Rosa and Samuel he is later taken to the Plant Dream World, where they discuss various matters. Upon returning from the Dream World decides that the group should begin action at once. He is later shown with Samuel and Rosa, and is shown to be worried when Samuel heads off to deal with Victor. Shortly after he is ordered out to help by Jake. Later he arrives with Jake and company seeking Joe. After a standoff he watches as Jake closes his grip on the town. Personality is the most erratic of all the characters. At times he can show signs of his true genius, at other times he can be quite silly. Despite this he does seem to have humanities best aims in mind. Relationships doesn't seem to have any noticeable relationships in New Hammerston, though he is well respected by the other survivors due to his vast knowledge. Bernard Senior helped Bernard Senior establish New Hammerston, so it can be assumed that they knew each other. Dominik While not friends the two appear to have some sort of mutual respect for each other. Abilities While physically quite weak is undoubtedly one of the most intelligent characters (perhaps second only to Bernard Senior). He has at his disposal a vast range of powerful tools. As well as his work seems to have more to him than meets the eye. He was for instance able to communicate mentally with Dominik. Much like Bernie, has access to a powerful battle suit. Category:Characters Category:Humans